Destiny Awaits
by xzerox195
Summary: Snow continually fell as Heero walked down the street. He shook his head to lose the clumps of snow that had formed into his hair.


**Destiny awaits**

Disclamier:I do not own gundam wing

Snow continuously fell as Heero walked down the street. He shook his head to lose his hair of the clumps of snow that had formed into his head but found no avail due to the fact that they were frozen in. He walked on until dim lights could be seen from the peace craft mansion. "Objective insight" his solder sense automatically told him. He had one task this night, to see Relena. It had been only a few months since he had last seen her, but he yearned to see her again. The year they had spent away before the Marimaya incident was difficult but he just believed it was due to the fact that war had ended and he had to adjust to life. Really the fact was that he missed her and had come to realize it finally thanks to the years he had spent with all the other gundam pilots and their what now were wifes that he couldnt live without her anymore. He had not seen Relena for a almost a year now. When they had parted Heero had left knowing he could never be enough for her, he would always be undeserving of her. She had a new nation to run and didn't need him getting in her way. He had left her during her speech. Never forgetting how beautiful she looked and how strong and sensitive her voice sounded to him. He left promising not to return due to the fact he would only hold her down. But as soon as he left he had felt incomplete like his whole being was empty a thing only Relena could fill.

A snowflake landed on Heero's nose as he was brought back from his trance. He was now only footsteps away from entering the property of the peace craft estate. Snow crunched under his feet he made his way to the door his heart pounding in his chest. 'What if she hates me for leaving or what if she likes someone else i mean it has been a year?' More thoughts and questions raced through his mind as he approached the front door bell rang and Heero's heart skipped. Pegan seconds later opened the door. "Good evening master Yuy Ii didn't expect to see you today ill send Miss Relena right down. Heero smirked inwardly, Pegan knew the exactly why he was here, owning to the fact that he had correctly guessed he was here for Relena before Heero had even asked for her. A snowflake melted from his hair and ran down his face as he just stood in the main hall waiting for Relena to come down. Seconds passed like hours to Heero as nervousness swept over him. "will she reject me for leaving her? Or will she be happy to see me?" Finally Relena came into view. She was still as beautiful as ever maybe even more. Heero gazed in awe as she desened the stairs and gave him one of her breathtaking smiles. She walked up to him only a few footsteps away "Hello Heero I wasn't expecting you. . . ."Relena greeted him as she stopped for some reason and stared awkwardly at the floor. "Relena" Heero said breaking the silence, "Im sorry i havent been over to visit in a while i thought that. . . . . " He couldnt get his mouth to say anymore for some reason he just stopped and couldnt move all he could do was continually stare at her and admire her beauty. Relena looked up at him and smiled. "Its okay Heero im just glad your here now and i can see you again" Heero stepped out and embraced her into his arms. "Ive missed you" Heero whispered to her. Both of them stood together in the hallway feeling each others love. Finally Relena pulled away and took Heero by the hand and led him into the den. "Well Heero you know I do need a new guard around here and i think youll fill the job perfect" Heero smiled, "Id love to" The rest of the evening the two talked about past events and future plans. Eventually they both fell asleep on then couch both of them had been sharing Relena being held in Heeros arms. Outside snow continuasly fell covering the earth in eternal whitness.

Please R&R. . .

Author's Notes: Okay I promise this is the last old one I'll post. I just haven't seen too many fanfics go up for my favorite series gundam wing, so i thought I'd add to the library.

--------xzerox195


End file.
